


The White Collar

by boundBandit



Series: Bridge Across the Void [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a BDSM hot potato, Bondage, But there's a plot too, Domination, F/M, Mummification, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Something about a jewel heist, Sub!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundBandit/pseuds/boundBandit
Summary: On Earth-2, Killer Frost goes to the home of Iris West-Allen, intending to kill the meddling detective. Instead, she finds Iris’s husband Barry, so Frost has to improvise.





	1. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings at the end.
> 
> Artwork by [ehnony](https://ehnony.deviantart.com/).

  


Killer Frost was burning with anger.

Earlier that night, Detective West-Allen had foiled a perfectly planned heist. Now the bitch cop would pay for her sins.

Killer Frost strode down the suburban sidewalk, looking for the brick house where her prey resided. Frost’s hoary blond hair was hidden under the hood of a fashionable stolen jacket, so she hoped she wouldn’t be recognized when the good detective saw her on the porch. She knocked politely and waited with her head slightly bowed and a deadly icicle forming in her hand. If West-Allen didn’t open the door, she was perfectly prepared to huff and puff and ice her house down. Either way, she would get her revenge.

The windowed wooden door finally swung open, but to Killer Frost’s surprise, it wasn’t Detective Iris West-Allen who stood on the other side. It was a gangly young man in linen pajamas and a dark red housecoat. He had round wire-rim glasses and a mouth that opened and closed like a fish.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds before the young man finally spoke, “You’re Killer Frost, you’re not supposed to be here.” His Adam’s apple bobbed cutely in his throat. “My wife is a very well-respected detective in the Central City Police Department, and when she comes home, she’s going to be very upset with you.”

So, this was the dear detective’s little boy toy of a husband. The source of the hyphen in her last name. Not as good at Frost’s original target, but maybe killing the love of the detective’s life would be enough to satisfy the vengeance that burned in Killer Frost’s frozen heart.

“Relax,” she purred icily at the quivering puppy before her. “I just have a message for your wife. Would you mind delivering it for me?”

The young man tried to close the door, but Frost pushed it all the way open with a quick nudge. He backed up farther into the house but hit a lamp with his elbow. He turned awkwardly to steady it, and when he turned back, Killer Frost was inches away from him. He could feel the chill of her body through his clothes. His breath fogged in the air between them.

Suddenly, she was kissing him, her cold tongue slipping easily between his ruby red lips. He tried to resist at first, but she wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him deeper into her mouth. She was a good kisser, he had to admit. He liked women who took control, women like Iris. His wife Iris. Oh, gosh, he was a married man, he couldn’t let another woman kiss him like this, he belonged to Iris.

He tried again to pull away from the kiss, but he realized his mouth were stuck to hers, like that time in elementary school when Tony Woodward had forced him to lick a metal pole in the middle of winter. Iris had kicked Tony’s butt the next day.

Barry’s whole mouth was numb and cold. Frost’s eyes flashed open, and he saw the dilated pupils within the woman’s frigid blue eyes. Oh no, she was going to kill him. If he got killed, then Iris would kill him!

He slapped at the pale woman in front of him with his hands, but she quickly twisted his arms behind him and held his wrists with one hand. She slipped her other hand into his bathrobe and stroked his chest through his pajama shirt. He arched his back in pleasure even as painful cold made its way towards his heart.

Frost pressed her whole body against the man before her, taking her pleasure even as his skin turned blue and his core temperature dropped. Finally, she stood back and turned away, not even sparing a glance as she gave the body a final push. But as she sauntered away, she stopped. The beautiful sound of shattering ice didn’t happen. Instead, there was a dull thump.

She turned around to see the young man staring up at her in terror while the blue blossom on his face slowly shrank down until only his lips were blue. For a second, he had a mirror image of her own turquoise lips, then it was gone. He touched his face, checking to see if the frost had fully left it. Then he scrambled awkwardly to his feet and made it all the way to the kitchen door before she froze him in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings:
> 
> Non-consensual kissing  
> Attempted murder


	2. Swirling Storm Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen."
> 
> Chapter trigger warnings at the end.
> 
> Artwork by [russianet](https://russianet.deviantart.com/).

She took her time walking over to him, since he was frozen in place in the kitchen doorway. She came up behind him and pressed herself against his body. She had to get up on her tiptoes to reach the lanky young man’s ear. “Now, how did _you_ do _that_?” she purred with an icy crackle beneath her words. The young man shivered as her cold breath caressed his ear. 

“I’m a metahuman,” he stammered. “I can heal. Really fast.”

With a wave of her hand, she released him from his icy bonds. He stumbled forward at the sudden freedom, and she pushed past him into the kitchen. She dragged a wooden chair slowly into the middle of the floor, letting the legs of the chair scrape torturously across the hardwood kitchen floor. She stood with her hands on the back of the chair and indicated that the young man should sit. So he sat. 

She began to circle him like a shark in arctic waters. “Let’s make a deal,” she said amicably. “You do everything I tell you to do. And in return, I won’t kill you, _and_ I’ll be gone before your wife gets home.”

“What kind of things will you tell me to do? I’m not a criminal, and my wife is a police detective, and …”

Killer Frost placed a single finger on the boy’s lips, and he immediately stopped blabbering. “First rule, don’t speak unless I ask you a question. Now, do you agree to the deal?”

She took her finger off his lips, indicating he had permission to speak. He stared at her with wide, innocent eyes. “Yes,” he said quietly but clearly. She pressed her cold finger between his dark red lips. He opened his mouth more to let her in, but his tongue sat limply in his mouth.

“Suck,” she ordered him, so he closed his lips around her finger and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. She closed her eyes and gave an exaggerated moan at the sensation. She pulled her finger out with a juicy pop and opened her eyes to see the beginnings of a blush on the boy’s cheeks. This was going to be fun.

She told him to put his hands down by his sides and grip the edges of the chair. She knelt behind him, and when he put his hands in place, she whispered in his ear, “Good boy.” He smiled shyly, like he enjoyed being praised for obedience.

She pulled his bathrobe off his shoulders and down behind him. She froze it to the chair, trapping his hands down by his sides. She untied the belt of his robe and tied each end to his ankles. He let his legs part easily as she pulled his ankles back and off the floor. She froze the belt in place, and kept going and froze the chair to the kitchen floor.

She made sure to not let any of the frost directly touch her precious little prisoner. She wasn’t afraid of a little frostbite, but she didn’t want his skin to go numb. She wanted him to feel every oncoming sensation.

She straddled him and felt the heat come off his face as he blushed deeply in embarrassment. He squirmed a bit, but he immediately stilled as she made an ice knife and used it to cut the buttons off his linen pajama top. Then she drew the knife straight down his chest over his thin undershirt, and the fabric easily fell away to either side. She admired his pale hairless chest, as the narrow red line from the cut closed like a zipper. A few droplets of blood were left behind, so she licked these away gently. She blew frosty air on his nipples, and they perked up delightfully. She shivered in anticipation; she loved how reactive his body was.

Frost had noticed something black around his neck earlier, but she had assumed it was a tie or the top of an undershirt. But now that she had his torso bare, she could see the black leather collar that was buckled around his pale neck. She inspected it and read the inscription on the pink pendant dangling from the front. _‘Property of Iris West-Allen.’_ Killer Frost smirked and shattered the buckle effortlessly by cooling the metal until it became brittle and breakable. She cast the collar aside onto the kitchen floor.

This was definitely the perfect vengeance.

She kissed him again, deeply and passionately, claiming his mouth like property. She pulled back and watched with glee as the blue frostbite faded like before and shrunk down to nothing. A reddish blush was left behind on his cheeks, but even that faded back to pale porcelain perfection.

She slid off his lap and knelt in front of him on the floor. She eased his pajama pants and boxers down in the front and pulled out his equipment. He wasn't as big as Ronnie, but he was already stiff. She looked up at her little prisoner and taunted him, “I thought you were a married man.” He started to answer before clapping his mouth shut again. He wasn't supposed to speak unless she asked him a question. Frost smiled in delight at his submission.

She went down on him, careful to hold back with her powers. She didn’t want to hamper any reactions he was about to have. When she felt frost building up in her system, she pushed it down into her feet and onto the floor. Icy tendrils quickly snaked out across the kitchen floor and spilled out into the adjacent rooms.

She started to swirl her tongue over his tip, and son, precum began to spill out of him. She sucked him deep into the back of her throat and squeezed her lips around his base. He moaned involuntarily in pleasure. She felt the urge to smile, but fought it in order to keep her lips tight. 

His climax approached quickly under her skilled ministrations, but she wanted to draw this out. To force him to acknowledge that he wanted this. She stopped sucking but kept his tip resting just inside her lips. 

The boy squirmed in his chair, trying not to react. His face was screwed up in a wince, and he desperately moaned. Finally, he jerked his hips forward and slipped her erection deeper into her mouth. It only took a few more sucks for him to reach the point of no return. 

So she stopped again, and he moaned again. But this time, he was too far gone to stop. She sat back and let the cum splash up on his bare chest, where she froze it in place. 

Before he had even caught his breath after his ruined orgasm, she stood up and parted the clever flaps she had built into all her pants. (Both she and Ronnie were short on patience when the mood struck them.) Her dark blue pussy lips were already swollen with desire by the time she pressed them against his face. He obediently began to lick and suck, like he had done earlier with her finger. He was evidently quite experienced with pleasuring a woman. His technique was gentle at first and became more aggressive as her desire grew. His tongue fluttered back and forth over her clit with delightful dexterity.

She played with the tuft of white hair that grew just above her pussy, and she buried the fingers of her other hand into his silky hair and forgot why she was doing this in the first place. This no longer felt like punishment or vengeance. She looked down into the young man’s guileless green eyes, and she felt a connection with him.

She had been lonely for so long after she got powers because she couldn't touch anyone without freezing them. She went out of her way to not hurt anyone, before she realized that people didn't care. They treated her like a monster no matter how hard she tried to be good, so she became everything they feared. 

Eventually, Ronnie came along, and she finally found someone she could touch and love. But by then, the damage was done. She was a killer and a monster, so she and Ronnie were killers and monsters together. 

Tonight, she finally found another person she could touch without killing. And she came violently into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings:
> 
> Bondage  
> Forced orgasm  
> Forced oral sex  
> Mild blood play


	3. A Girl's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" made famous by Marilyn Monroe.
> 
> Chapter trigger warnings at the end.
> 
> Artwork by [Camo-Flauge ](https://camo-flauge.deviantart.com/).

Killer Frost huffed and gasped as she came down from her spectacular orgasm. No one other than Ronnie had ever made her cum like that. Who the hell _was_ this guy?

She looked down at the young man she had frozen to a chair and realized she didn’t even know his name. “Who are…I mean, why…I mean, what’s your name?” She couldn’t even get her words out correctly after that amazing climax.

“Bartholomew Henry West-Allen?” His answer came out like a question. “Most people call me Barry?” He went back to licking her clean, then he licked the lingering traces of her slick off his lips.

She slid down into his lap, and the pleasant relaxation of post-orgasmic bliss washed over her.

“Do you want to know why this is happening, Barry?” she hummed into his ear. He shivered but nodded timidly. She settled comfortably against his chest. “Time for a story, then.”

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

_Earlier that night..._

Killer Frost had the heist all planned out. Infiltrate the charity auction, schmooze with the idiot elite of Central City, and drink their expensive martinis. She had a brunette wig, colored contacts and an icy blue dress. Everything she needed to hide her true identity. Not that anybody could keep their eyes off her girls long enough to look at her above the neck. Once the pre-auction party was in full swing, she would sneak backstage to go after her real target.

This particular auction was to raise money for META, a local charity which repaired damage from metahuman attacks. The most expensive item on the auction block was The White Collar. A thick choker with tiers of glinting white diamonds. Interspersed along the middle strand were four large diamonds with a bluish tint to them, but these paled in comparison to the centerpiece of the necklace. A cerulean blue 10 carat diamond. She could practically hear the blings coming off of it.

The necklace had changed hands dozens of times since it was crafted several hundred years ago. Its provenance was filled with tales of daring heists, vicious thefts, and unnecessary murders.

The perfect adornment for someone like Killer Frost.

_(In the present, Frost shifted sensuously on Barry’s lap as she described the deadly jewelry in rapturous detail.)_

But then Detective West had shown up. Dressed in a slinky black gown with a necklace of pale rubies (fake rubies, Frost presumed), West was probably there to rub shoulders with wealthy donors who funded various charities, including META and the CCPD disability fund. The ebony woman knew how to suck up and play nice, but Killer Frost could detect the annoyance simmering just below the surface.

Frost thought she was safe as she slipped away from the main event and snuck past the folds of dark velvet curtains that separated the party from the back hallways. A few wait staff glanced at her, but she just strode past them like she owned the place. No one stopped her until a couple of security guards tried to intervene when she entered the room where the necklace was being kept. A hand on each of their shoulders turned them to solid ice, and their dead bodies shattered as they fell to the floor.

**__** _(“The shattering was like musical chaos,” she hissed in Barry’s ear, and she wrapped her hand around his member.)_

Killer Frost iced over the security glass carefully. She needed to make a hole in the glass big enough to get the necklace out but small enough to not activate the security alarm. Then she heard a woman’s voice ring out behind her.

“Freeze!” Frost turned around to see Detective West standing in the doorway, flanked on the floor around her by the scattered remains of the frozen guards. She was holding a discreet pistol that until recently had been strapped to her inner thigh under her slinky dress.

**__** _(She gripped Barry angrily as she relived her confrontation with the meddling detective. He was starting to swell in her hand.)_

“Too late, I'm already frozen.” She let tendrils of freezing fog twist around her hands, as a warning to the armed detective. “I’d back off if I were you, Detective West.”

“It’s West-Allen, actually,” Iris countered.

Frost formed icicles in her hands, but before she could attack, West-Allen fired at the security glass. The alarm was piercing, but the real annoyance came when the security cage slammed down over the display case.

Frost looked at the detective with icy fire in her eyes, but the shot had drawn others from the party. She fired a barrage of deadly icicles at the other woman, who barely managed to dodge them. “This isn’t over, Detective,” Frost hissed as she made her way to the emergency stairwell in the back.

She ran up the stairs in her sparkly blue stilettos, and she smiled as she heard her pursuers run downstairs trying to follow her. Everyone assumed she would run down to the ground floor. Instead, she burst out onto the roof and ran over to Ronnie. His face lit up when he saw her, and a second later, his body lit up too. He looked down at her bare neck and empty hands, and his smile faltered. She threw her arms around him before he had a chance to ask and told him, “Let’s go.”

His flames left a golden trail behind them as he flew her off the roof and towards their lair. The thrill of a clean getaway was soon overcome by her burning anger at West-Allen for ruining her heist. The White Collar should be around Killer Frost’s neck right now. She hated it when people took things that clearly belonged to her.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

_In the present…_

“So, you see now, don’t you darling?” Frost rubbed her sex along his growing erection. “Why I want to do this? Why I _have_ to do this?”

Barry stared at her with wide fearful eyes. She lifted her hips, ready to engulf his heat with her icy tightness. But the heat from their energetic activities had evidently melted his bonds enough that he was able to wiggle an arm free. He put his palm flat against her chest and said firmly, “I’m sorry, but I belong to Iris. I can’t let you do this.”

 _How dare he?_ Speaking without permission, putting his hand on her, and keeping her from what she deserved to have. Anger burned fiercely in her cold heart, and a dagger of deadly ice formed in her hand. “Let’s see you heal from this!” she cried as she raised her ice knife high above her head, prepared to plunge it into his heart. Then she heard a woman’s voice ring out behind her.

“Honey, I’m home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Bondage  
> Murder (mentioned)  
> Attempted Rape


	4. Liberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings at the end.

The bullet hit Killer Frost in the arm, and she dropped her dagger, which shattered into shards on the kitchen floor. She leapt to her feet and spun around to face her attacker.

Detective Iris West-Allen stood in the doorway with her service revolver still smoking. “Get away from my husband, you albino bitch!”

Frost blindly threw a barrage of icicles behind her as she dove out of the kitchen. The icicles missed widely, but Iris took cover behind the doorway, just in case. By the time the detective reached the back door, the ice queen had disappeared into the night. A trail of zigzagging hexagonal snowflakes marked the direction she had run in, but Iris wasn’t willing to abandon her husband in order to chase her down. She would have to get her revenge some other time.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Iris returned to the kitchen to find her ravished husband patiently waiting for her to release him. His shirt was torn open, and his chest was bare and covered in melting cum. His lips were red and shiny, and his wilting erection was exposed to the cool air. She was going to kill Killer Frost.

It was after midnight, but there was work to do. She needed to reclaim what was hers.

She smashed the icy bonds away with the butt of her revolver then led Barry upstairs to the master bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting it get nice and hot. She helped him strip off the ruined bathrobe and pajamas, then she secured him to the overhead bar in the shower with her police cuffs. She didn’t trust him to stand on his own power. She stripped off her police uniform and hung it neatly in the closet before climbing into the shower after her husband and pressing their nude bodies together. Barry was slowly descending into subspace with each bit of aftercare she gave him. She loved the look of peace and trust that filled his eyes when she took care of her man.

The warm shower made him slowly stop shivering, while she gently cleaned his pale perfect body. She smiled as she caressed his pink flesh with her dark chocolate hands, washing off the silvery-white cum from his encounter with that slutty blond hamster.

“You’re mine,” she hummed into Barry’s ear, and he hummed back contentedly without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings:
> 
> Bondage (consensual)


	5. The Devil's Dance Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song '[Devil's Dance Floor](https://youtu.be/TSwaVvF7rdU)' by Flogging Molly.
> 
> Chapter trigger warnings at the end.

Killer Frost didn’t shiver in the freezing hideout, even though she had stripped down to her rhinestone studded push-up bra. Deathstorm was wielding a vodka-soaked needle and thread, sewing up the bullet graze on his lover’s shoulder. Frost didn’t even wince at each pass of the needle. She just stared off into the dark recesses of the lair, her mind elsewhere.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?” Ronnie finally asked.

“I kissed someone,” answered Frost vacantly. 

“You’re usually more turned on after a kill,” he observed.

“He didn’t die.” She took a long swig of vodka before continuing. “He can heal faster than I can freeze. So I tied him up and took what I wanted.”

Ronnie tugged on the last stitch a bit too harshly. Frost finally gasped at the pain. She smirked and said haughtily, “Why Ronald, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

Ronnie tore off the excess thread with his teeth and knotted the stitches. He looked at Frost without saying a word.

“There’s no need for envy, my love,” cooed Frost. “You’re still the only man I can kiss, and the only one I want to. But now I have a _boy_ to kiss, if I ever want to mix it up.”

Despite her words, it turned her on to see Ronnie envious. She snaked her hand down between his legs to feel his growing erection. “If you want, you are welcome to reclaim what is yours,” she purred.

It was Ronnie’s turn to smirk as he pushed her down on the couch and settled himself on top of her. “You’re allowed to have a boy toy,” Ronnie growled into her neck. “But it’s important to never forget what a _real_ man feels like.”

“Remind me,” she begged. He tore off their clothes, wanting nothing to be between him and his girl. He licked and sucked on her cunt, making her wet and ready for him, but he didn’t spend as long on prep as he usually did. This time, he pressed deeply into her as soon as she could take him. She moaned as he spread her open, and he proceeded to make energetic and filthy love to her. She screamed in delight at the sensations. No one made her feel the way he did. So much heat.

Afterwards, the two lay in naked bliss in each other’s arms. The couch bore some scorch marks from Ronnie and some rips from Frost’s icicles. Superpowers had interesting side effects during sex.

“I almost forgot,” said Ronnie. “I got you a present.” He went to retrieve something from the next room.

“Nothing short of diamonds could sate my wounded soul,” replied Frost languidly.

“Good thing I know you so well.” He draped the White Collar across her hand, and the jewels tinkled lightly against each other. “For the record, it’s much easier to grab something in transit. Not as fun, but easier.”

Frost barely heard his words. Even in the darkness of the lair, the diamonds glittered in her hand. She held it up and let the strands twist around each other like a frozen waterfall. She could barely make out the blue in the larger diamonds dotted along the middle strand, but the centerpiece diamond stood out like a patch of blue sky on a cloudy day.

“I know exactly what to do with this,” said Killer Frost.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Iris had wrapped Barry from head to toe in black medical tape, before tracing the length of his body with an intricate web of silky pink ribbon. He probably couldn’t even feel the ribbon inside his warm cocoon, but aesthetics were important to her. Black and pink were her colors, and Barry belonged to her, and she wanted to mark him as her own. She had already gotten a new black collar for him, so people would know he was a taken man.

Iris tied the ribbon off in a pretty bow, then she cuddled up next to her man. She wanted him to feel warm and safe, especially after his ordeal with Killer Frost. She pressed her palm down gently on his crotch and was rewarded with a moan of relaxed pleasure. She nuzzled against his neck affectionately. “You belong to me,” she whispered, not sure if he could hear her. But she knew he knew.

Then the doorbell rang. Iris sighed in annoyance, but she got up and went downstairs to answer the door. The porch was empty except for a package with no return address. She brought it inside and opened it on the dining room table.

Inside, there was an elegant collar made of high quality white leather. Studded along its length were four pale blue diamonds, but Iris’s eyes were drawn to the front of the collar, where a large cerulean blue diamond sparkled in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter trigger warnings:
> 
> Bondage (consensual)


End file.
